Maybe
by SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS
Summary: Tessa always felt alone. Always felt a little broken. A little lifeless. A little dead. She had come to accept it. But will two boys make her rethink that? Maybe she could learn to live again. Maybe she could mend broken promises. Maybe she could accept that what is gone is gone. Maybe she could let a little love in again. But she will have to choose. The question is, which one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello earthlings! This is my new story that I hope you all enjoy! Please please please review! I haven't really done any fanfics for this! I have done a one-shot for the infernal devices so go check that out! I also have done fanfics for the Selection and Divergent. I really don't do disclaimers but I will do one that will be for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Infernal Devices.**

**Happy? That was just for those people who do like disclaimers because I, my dear, don't. We get it, its , you don't own anything. Yeah so it any of you wanted to wonder why I don't really put disclaimers, there you go. Also I would like to thank ' Jillessa Heronstairs', ' The-Finale-Hope', and ' The Iron Sister' for reviewing on my one-shot. And now the story begins.**

Tessa stood in front of the institute and gulped. It was a tall stone building and very castle like. People flooded in through the huge wooden doors with its black metal handles. Tessa's stomach dipped. It was intimidating, Tessa will admit, and she hated being in another country all by herself except for her brother who is always drinking and gambling. Since Tessa is still just sixteen and technically isn't allowed to live on her own, she has to live with her brother who is old enough to be on his own. And since Tessa had to leave all her friends behind, she figured she better focus on her education and getting a scholarship because there was no way she could depend on her brother. The London institute was the top rated school in the country. Although most people here are rich and don't need to work their butt off for a scholarship.

Tessa sighed and entered the building. The main hall had a huge and high ceiling with matching towering stained glass windows. There were all kinds of tapestries hanging from the wall that shows all kinds of things like angels. There were a bunch of stairs and hallways that lead out to different places in the huge building. _More like castle_, Tessa thought. The school was something that Tessa read from a book with its authentic stone walls and wooden beams. It was a mixture between a castle, church, and school.

Tessa pulled a map out of her back pocket and checked it out. She had to take the stairs. Tessa looked up at the several sets of stairs that went up several and many levels. She picked the one in the middle and sighed. _This is going to be fun, _Tessa glanced at the several suitcases next to her. Tessa threw her head back and groaned.

" Let's get this over with." Tessa muttered under her breath. She had several suitcases including two rolling bags, a backpack, and another duffle bag. She also shipped three trunks full of books which should be in the room already.

The next forty five minutes was filled with Tessa getting lost several times and angrily making her way up the stairs while cursing, and this is coming from a girl who just doesn't swear. Tessa had a method which was have the backpack on her back, roll the two bags behind her and kick the duffle bag lazily up the stairs. The wheels kept getting caught on the steps and the duffle bag kept rolling back down the stairs to her sometimes. Several times in Tessa's adventure did she nearly collapsed and start crying but pure stubbornness drove her on.

Tessa arrived at room 645 after nearly an hour. She was sweating, panting, and ready fall asleep on the door. Tessa clumsily opened the brown door to find several people in the in the room. Tessa stared at them, breathing heavily with her hair plastered to her neck and probably smelling like squirrel poo. _I must look like a madwoman, _Tessa thought with wide eyes.

Tessa frowned at them and furrowed her eyebrows. What were these people doing in her dorm? I mean, she knew she had a roommate but she thought she only had _one _roommate. Tessa had a disturbing thought. What if she was in the wrong room? She didn't think she could go up and down those torture devices they call stairs again.

" You went up the stairs?" Asked a beautiful girl with warm brown eyes and long platinum blonde hair. She had a skinny body and was the kind of girl who was on magazine covers. I mean, it could be possible. Some famous people went to the London institute. Tessa nodded mournfully. The girls british accent was nice. Pleasent. Or did they call it an English accent?

" You know we have a lift." A boy with brown hair and light green eyes says looking at her in a 'no duh' kind of way. Tessa's jaw dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes. She was pretty sure a 'lift' is what they called elevators here but Tessa didn't trust her brain at this moment. She wasn't quite sure how mentally stable she was. Every time she closed her eyes, stairs appeared on the back of her eyelids.

" Are you fucking kidding me!?" Tessa complained, her American accent distinct. Tessa barely realized that she just cursed and got several looks of surprise.

" He is kidding." A girl with brown hair and eyes and a scar running over half her face says calmly. " So I take from your accent that you're American." The girl added. Tessa set her bags down by the door and collapsed on the empty bed that had no sheets on it.

" Yeah. I'm from New York." Tessa huffed.

" Well then, welcome to London!" The person said it in a mocking sort of way and Tessa turned to the boy who spoke and what she saw made her swallow dryly.

_Holy shit._

Like the average girl who sees someone attractive, Tessa stared. His hair was wet and Tessa half expected the water that drips off of them to be like black ink. He had dripping wet curls that fell into his eyes that were a starling blue tinted with violet. His lips were soft, pink, full and plush. You could see the high, defined arch of his cheekbones and his eyebrows were the kind of ones Tessa wished she had. His body was toned muscles and smooth skin. If Tessa read about him in a story, he would be the prince of Hell. There was something devastating about his beauty like broken glass that sparkles in the moonlight or dead butterflies pinned to walls. Tessa wasn't going to deny that he was attractive, but there was something broken and vulnerable about him that immediately made Tessa wary.

" Yes, thank you." Tessa said softly and going to get her bags that were by the door. There was a knock on the open door. Tessa looked up. There was a tall man covered in muscle with untidy ginger hair and warm hazel eyes. He had a cheerful smile on his face and Tessa couldn't help but smile back.

" I have several trunks for Tessa Gray." The man said smiling happily, a cheerful twinkle in his eyes.

" Ah, yes that would be me." Tessa says grinning, knowing her books and instruments arrived." Set them down at the bottom of my bed." Tessa instructed. The man set the three trunks that were stacked upon each other.

" By the way, I'm Mr. Branwell, one of the teachers here." The man says and sticks his hand out for Tessa to shake. Tessa shook his hand which was calloused yet warm.

" Yeah, well I'm Tessa Gray but you already know that." Tessa says smiling. Mr. Branwell turns to all the kids in the room. Mr. Branwell turns his back to Tessa and pulls up a chair, starting to talk to all the kids in the room. Tessa slowly opens the trunk and grins. Piles and piles of books that are stacked to the top. Tessa breathes in deeply and feels a sharp pang in her heart that spreads to a dull numbness. It still smells like home. Mint and peaches. Tessa turns the trunk on its side so all the books spill out of the trunk. Tessa turns the trunk upside down to make sure all the books have fallen out. " Which one of you is my roommate?" Tessa asks. The girl with long platinum blond hair and brown eyes raises her hand. Tessa glances at the girls empty bookcase. " Are you going to use your bookcase?" Tessa asks.

" No, you can have it. I'm Jessamine by the way." The girl says shrugging.

" I'm Tessa." Tessa replies and starts to pile the books on the bookshelf. Several people were staring at her in awe. Tessa inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent. She was only half done with the first bookshelf and had a bunch of books still littering the floor when she went to the second trunk. More books. She spilled them out on the ground and heard a gasp. Tessa lifted her head and looked at a boy that made her heart stutter in her chest. His eyes were narrow like he was of asian descendant but they were silver, along with his hair. His cheekbones were high and defined and his skin was pale and smooth like porcelain. He was like some sort of silver prince.

" Will, I think we have finally found someone who likes books more than you." The silver hair boy states smiling slightly. It wasn't anything fake, it reach his eyes and lit up the whole room. The equally attractive boy next to him grinned.

" I doubt it with every fiber of my being." The dark haired boy says smirking. Tessa looked up and could sense that he was challenging her.

" Nonsense, no one loves books more than me." Tessa huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Mr. Branwell looked amused at this whole ordeal and was grinning like a chesire cat.

" There is plenty of sense in nonsense sometimes, if you wish to look for it. I'm William by the way but call me Will." The dark haired boy states with a grin that must have belonged to Satan himself.

" You can't possibly like books more than me!" Tessa continues, fuming at someone challenging her love of books.

" Okay then what is your favorite book?" Will asks with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

" That's easy. Tale of two cities." Tessa answered smoothly and began to put more books on the shelf.

" Tale of two cities!? As in Charles Dickens Tale of Two Cities?!" Will sounds actually surprised but Tessa can't see his face.

" Yes do you not like it?" Tessa asks while moving on to the second book shelf.

" I strongly dislike it! It's foolish for one thing! Men going around and chopping their heads off for love! No one does that! Not even back then. Love is a silly thing, only excuse for families to stay together and keeping the family together once they make the mistake of having children." Will states sounding furious. At that, Tessa actually laughed. She didn't know why, maybe it was because that when she talked to him she felt like she could spill out her life stories. She felt like she could tell him why she got tattoos, why she has scars, and why leaving seemed so easy yet so hard. He made her feel like there was no one else in the room.

" You not only think love doesn't exist but you think children are a mistake too. And why exactly?" Tessa asks feeling genuinely curiously.

" Love does exist for family maybe but not for strangers. And kids are just horrible. Nasty little things. Other families will have children but I plan on staying single forever." Will adds firmly.

" So you don't believe in love. Have you ever felt it?" Tessa asks.

" No, of course not. Because it's not real. I have felt love for Cecy maybe but not a stranger." Will huffs. Tessa walks closer to him and notices that he's only a little taller.

" Well I believe in it, because I felt it. I no longer feel it but let me tell you. I think you're in denial. That you don't want to feel love. It's not unreasonable. Love sucks yet is sweet at the same time. But with love, you just gotta lose yourself in the other person." Tessa whispered it quietly between them and she could of sworn she felt Will's breathing hitch. They were close enough to kiss but both Will and Tessa turned away from each other. Tessa went to the last trunk.

Tess opened the trunk and smiled. She had several instruments in there in their beautiful cases. Violin, flute, clarinet, saxophone, and bunch others. Tessa can play many instruments and the first one she learned was the flute when she was five. Then it was piano, violin, saxophone, guitar, electric guitar, drums, cello, viola, clarinet, and trumpet. Tessa knew a few others too and loved every single one of them. Tessa could've swore that the fact that she could play several instruments on experienced levels was how she managed to get into this school on scholarship. Tessa slowly took all the instruments out of the trunk in their sleek black cases and opened each case.

" Do you actually know how to play all those." A girl that looked just like Will asks. Mr. Branwell looks at Tessa with sparkling eyes.

" Yes, I believe she can. I read your application. Magnificent, truly." Mr. Branwell states beaming. " Tessa, would you mind playing?" Tessa looks at the display of instruments and picked up her flute. She put it together and cleaned the spit out of it, admiring the way the metal shined in the bright lights of the room. Tessa lifted the flute up and pressed her lips against the cold metal. Tessa blew air into it, angling her air just the right way so that the flute seemed to shudder to life under her lips and fingers. Her fingers moved in complex ways across the flute, pressing several sets of keys down and playing a song. The notes ranged to soft and low to violent and high pitched. Sometimes the notes were sharp and other times they were slurred. It all flowed smoothly together. Tessa finished the sing and set the flute down, breathing heavy slightly and feeling a little dizzy.

" That was beautiful." The boy with silver hair states. " I'm James by the way but please, call me Jem." Jem says extending his hand which Tessa shook. " I play the violin." He states smiling slightly.

" Oh! Jem and Tessa, can you both play together?" The girl with brown hair and a scar on her face asks. Tessa glanced at Jem.

" Sure." Tessa says and Jem nods, getting his violin. Jem and Tessa faced each other. They positioned their instruments and played. The song was soft and they both just created the song as they went along. Tessa played with Jem and was caught in the whirlpool of music. The sound surrounded her, wrapping her up her in a sea of notes and sounds. The song finished with one last lingering note from the violin and the room exploded into clapping. Jem and Tessa shared hesitate smiles.

" That was amazing!" The girl with the scar gushed to me. " I'm Sophie by the way." She says beaming. Tessa smiles shyly and introduces herself.

" Alright while that was fantastic, we have somewhere to be. Goodbye Tessa." Jessamine says standing up and everyone following after her.

" Goodbye Tessa." Mr. Branwell says getting up and following after them.

" Goodbye Mr. Branwell." Tessa says, getting up. Tessa her phone and map into her back pocket, standing up. She figured she might as well explore. She wondered if her cello has arrived yet. She finds the main office and sighed happily at how the stairs are no longer a chore. There her cello sits in its black case with a note on it.

_Dear Miss Gray,_

_It is thoroughly my pleasure to welcome you to the London institute. Please, don't be afraid to ask for anything, any new instruments are at your disposal. Several other instruments of yours should arrive this afternoon. In your free time, you should check out the music room and auditorium. I think you'll find that your pleasantly surprised. Enjoy your day._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlotte Branwell, institute head._

Tessa grinned giddily. She would have to find the auditorium. Tessa sprinted down the halls and up stairs with her cello, no problem. She opens the bronze colored doors to the auditorium and gasps. Rows and rows of seats that go far, far back and covered in red velvet. The ceiling had a painting of angels and little cherubs floating through the blue sky with soft and hazy clouds. The stage was beautiful with falling red curtains and the walls were a dull gold color. There were all kinds of gold accents on things and the room could easily fit thousands of people.

Tessa stared in awe and made her way to the stage where a stool was. Tessa settled onto the small wooden stool where a spotlight was shining. The lights were so blinding that Tessa couldn't see the rest of the room. Tessa placed the bow against the strings and started to play. It was slow and calming at first but picked up the pace.

The music became dramatic and intense and Tessa shut her eyes as images of her parents lying dead on the concrete came into mind. Tessa took a deep breath as another image flashed. Aunt Harriet, pale and dying on the hospital bed. Nate, drunk and lonely, past out on the kitchen table. Her first love, bleeding out on the bathroom floor. The letter her left, written in that neat handwriting of his that she'll never see again. Tessa began to sob, her tears falling onto the sleek cherry wood of her cello. Her sobs were drowned out by the music. Tessa began to play. She played her pain and depression out and played everything in every fiber of her being out.

She channeled every breath that all her loved ones didn't take and every breath that Tessa does take in which guilt nearly murders her at night. When everything is silent and she is left alone with her thoughts which can become even darker than the darkness that surrounds her. Tessa is sweating and panting, feeling her heart break into pieces at her feet. The darkness is like a slow and thick blanket. Slow but deadly. Depression eats you up inside and kills every bit of happiness.

Tesa violently slams and glides her bow over the strings. Her hands move of their own accord and Tessa closes her eyes, tilting her head back. The music was loud and extreme and it motivated Tessa. Tessa who thought she wasn't good enough. Tessa who was an orphan. Tessa who lost herself a long time ago and is trying to find herself. Tessa, Tessa, Tessa.

Tessa felt herself soar and felt stronger. The deep tones of the cello vibrated through her, shaking her whole body. Tessa played with a passion that was new to her. She liked playing right there. There was a sense of rightness. Tessa liked the openness of the room. Tessa liked the blinding bright lights even if she did close her eyes. Tessa strummed passionately, feeling a weight get lifted off her shoulder. Tessa's bow almost stopped when she heard voices.

" And this is the auditorium…." She heard a female voice trail off. Tessa opened her eyes and let her hand holding the bow fall away. Tessa had met the head of the institute once and that was over a video chat. The woman was small but had an aura of fierce determination and power about her that made you want to stay out of her way. Now, she looked flustered standing next to a bunch of tall guys in suits. Tessa quickly scrambled out of the seat.

" Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Branwell I was just practicing my cello. I didn't know that you needed this room." Tessa said quickly feeling herself flush. She hated being looked at. That's why she closed her eyes when she played.

" No, no, no, don't stop. I do believe you are Tessa Gray. Charlotte has mentioned you to us. Would you mind playing some more for us?" A man in a black suit with a bit of of a beard and black hair. His eyes twinkled with light.

" No, I wouldn't mind. Not at all." Tessa replied somewhat shakily. Tessa took a deep breath to soothe her nerves. Charlotte and the men in suits took a seat up front. Tessa let her bow glide across the strings and although her mind was racing, her body knew what it was doing. The music was triumphant and Tessa cracked a eyes open to Charlotte smiling proudly at Tessa and some of the men in suites with their eyes closed. Tessa let the last note linger before fading out, the sound echoing through the large room. Tessa took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see the men in suits standing up and clapping and Charlotte looking relieved and proud at the same time.

" That was brilliant Ms. Gray but if you don't mind, we must be going now but I really hope that I could hear some of your splendid playing again." A man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes says to her and shakes her hand. Each man shakes her hand before walking out and Tessa breaths a sigh of relief. Tessa grinned at the door closed behind them and did a little silent happy dance. Tessa made it back to her room and set her cello by her bookcase crawled into bed sighing. Tessa knew that here it was like dinner time but at home it was like midnight and Tessa was exhausted. Tessa's eyes fluttered close and she fell asleep, not even changing out of her clothes.

**So yeah, that was the beginning of my story. I probably won't be able to update often because of school but I will try. Please review! The more reviews I get the more I'll update! Oh and follow and favorite. Sorry for any mistakes I made but please, please, please, excuse them. Give me suggestions of what you want to see. Jessa? Wessa? Both? Remember, Review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


	2. Chapter 2:

**Here's chapter two for you! Remember what I said about Disclaimer's. Read author's note at the bottom!**

Tessa bolted upright and glanced at the clock. She was going to be late. Tessa jammed on her jeans and threw on a grey sweater. _Why didn't Jessamine wake me up?_ Tessa wondered as she ran a brush through her long wavy brown locks. Tessa grabbed her backpack, phone, and gum. Tessa looked at her schedule and quickly skimmed over it. Tessa had to skip breakfast because she was going to be late. Tessa hasn't eaten anything since the crackers on the plane the other day. She swore her stomach was going to decide to become a cannibal and eat all her other organs.

The next few hours were torture for Tessa, constantly blushing when her stomach rumbled. Finally lunch rolled around and of course Tessa was late to lunch since she got lost several times. Tessa opened the doors to the lunch room and was reminded of Harry Potter. It had the same tall stained glass windows and long wooden benches. Tessa saw Jessamine and all her friends at the end of the third table and huge gap between them and everyone else. Tessa guessed they were 'popular'. Tessa surveyed the room and noticed that the kids at the first table looked like the 'loser' kids and the kids at the second table looked like the normal kids and that the third looked like the 'populars'. Tessa felt hands on her shoulders and jerked away from them. Tessa turned around and noticed it Mr. Branwell and a bunch of other teachers who were staring at her.

" Excuse me everyone I would like your attention!" Charlotte Branwell calls out. " Please give our new student Tessa Gray a warm Welcome! She comes from all the way in America to study here and is exceptionally gifted!" Charlotte says happily and Tessa blushes deeply. She hated being stared at. Mr. Branwell seated Tessa down at the first table and at the end where she was by herself before beaming at her and walking off. Tessa gloomily pulled out her lunch and started to eat. Two girls walked up to her in cheerleader uniforms. One of them had dark hair and green eyes and the other had blonde hair and green eyes. Tessa vaguely recognized the blonde.

" Why the hell did you come here?" One asked.

" Yeah, go back home!" The other shouted.

" You can't just waltz into here and think you own the school!" The blonde shouted.

" Oh yeah, you think you have a chance with him. You're stupid to think that you little bitch." They insult. They throw food at Tessa and insult Tessa while she stands there shocked. Finally they stop and stand there with their hands on their hips while Tessa' caked in food. Tessa calmly gets up and suppresses the urge to cry. She flees the room and runs down the halls to her dorm. She stripes of her jeans and sweater and washes her hair in the sink as tears run down her face. She put on new jeans and a purple sweater as her damp hair falls against her shoulders. The bell rung and Tessa's eyes widened as she slung her bag on her shoulder and sprinted out the door. She was going to be late for her class. As Tessa ran she glanced at the clock. Oh yeah, so late. Tessa burst into the room, the excuse just waiting on her tongue before she stopped short. Jessamine and all her friends were in this class but someone else was too. The girls that insult her during lunch. There was also one last person.

Magnus Bane.

" Magnus?!" Tessa asked in disbelief. But there was her friend, makeup, hair sticking up, and skin glowing with little sparkles all over it but he also was in dress pants and a button down shirt. He grinned at Tessa.

" That's Mr. Bane for you. You must be Theresa Gray, the new student from America. I must say that your name sounds familiar to me." Magnus smirks at Tessa and Tessa frowns at the use of her first name.

" Magnus, you're my teacher?" Tessa asked and it all clicked. She forgot that Magnus left America to become a teacher in London but he never said which school. He also left with someone else….

" I have coffee!" Alec's happy voice sounded behind her. Tessa flung herself at Alec and buried her face into him.

" Alec!" Tessa cried. Alec was like an older brother to Tessa and was a few years older than her.

" Tessa!" Alec says grinning and returning the hug.

" Alright Tessa, that's enough. Alec's my cuddle buddy, get your own." Magnus snaps but Tessa could picture him smiling. Tessa pulled back.

" How long have you known?" Tessa asks.

" A few days. We wanted it to be a surprise." Alec says grinning and handing Tessa coffee who grinned. Magnus looks at Alec with disappointment.

" Where's my coffee?" Magnus asks.

" I didn't get you any."

" Why?"

" Cause I'm not your bitch." Alec answers grinning. Tessa sips the coffee and savor the warmth.

" Are you sure about that?" Magnus asks in a husky voice. Tessa and Alec both choke on their coffee and Magnus grins. " My god, man up. And quit acting like saints. I know you both are naughtier than you seem." Tessa stared at him with her jaw dropped. Oh yeah, Magnus hadn't changed.

" What?!" Tessa asked.

" I thought you were here on scholarship?" Magnus asks and picks up a few papers. Tessa glanced at the girl who was blonde and had insulted Tessa. Tessa suddenly realized it. Camille Belcourt. Magnus's ex. She was glaring at Alec and gazing lovingly at Magnus. Tessa stuck her tongue out.

" I am." Tessa smirked. Tessa suddenly realized something and crept closer to Magnus and got onto her toes to whisper in his ear.

" Camille's in this class." Tessa whispered then got off her toes and backed away a few steps. Magnus rolled his eyes.

" I know she practically jumped me when she walked into this class." Magnus rolled his eyes. Tessa turned to Alec who was glaring at Camille.

" Alec! Remember that sweater you made for christmas one year?" Tessa asked. Last year for christmas, while everyone else was in a ugly red and green striped sweater, Alec had made it personal and smacked Camille's face on it with a big ugly ' X' and wrote in big letters ' I hate Camille Belcourt' Alec grinned.

" Do you think you could do the same thing to mine too? We could be matching. " Tessa grinned. Alec smiled.

" There's a hat also with a scarf." Alec states proudly. Tessa smiled happily.

" Great, once you make them, we can wear them tomorrow." Tessa says smiling. Alec nods and turns to Magnus.

" Would you like one too?" Alec says smiling. Magnus smiles

" It would be highly inappropriate to do that as a teacher but I don't really care do I? So yes, I would love one Alexander." Magnus said the last part huskily. Alec's ear's went red, a flush was visible on his pale skin. Tessa turned around and pretended to gag. Suddenly a phone was ringing and Alec flushed even redder. He fumbled in his pockets. Alec looked at the number and threw the phone at Magnus with wide eyes.

" No gives." Alec says ducking away.

" What the- oh. Here, Tessa, take it." Magnus threw it at Tessa and she clumsily caught it.

" What? What do I do with it?" Tessa asked feeling alarmed.

" Just answer it." Alec hissed from his hiding spot behind Magnus's dark brown wooden desk. Tessa didn't even look at the number before she answered it.

" Tessa Gray's pizza and abortion clinic! Your loss is our sauce!" Tessa says hurriedly.

" Tessa?" Izzy's voice which sounded extremely confused come on. She saw Alec mouth 'what' to Magnus who shrugged. Tessa blushed, everyone was watching her.

" Izzy…." Tessa trails off and glares at Magnus who grinned at her.

" OMG TESSA ARE YOU OKAY?! DID ALEC KIDNAP YOU?! PUT ALEC ON THE PHONE! HE'S NOT ANSWERING IT! GOOD FOR NOTHING EXCUSE OF A BROTHER!" Izzy shouts and Tessa jerks her head away from the phone with wide eyes.

" At least he's better than Jace?" Tessa says it as more of a question. Izzy huffs.

" Barely." She mutters.

" Listen Izzy I'm kinda in the middle of class right now and I really need to go." Tessa says hurriedly.

" Wait what?" Izzy asks.

" Well Magnus is my teacher and Alec came in with coffee and now here I am like yeah." Tessa says.

" Magnus is your teacher! Who allowed that to happen? What's the class? Glitter and Gay for the experienced?" Izzy snorts.

" I believe he called himself ' freewheeling biesexual' to which Alec replied ' don't ever say that in front of my parents' " Tessa says smoothly. She looks at the class staring at her. Izzy laughs. " Seriously Izzy I gotta go. Bye!" Tessa hangs up and chucks the phone at Alec who catches it smoothly. " Wimp." Tessa mutters.

" Alright Tessa go sit in the front row. I have a feeling you're going to be a troublemaker." Magnus narrows her eyes at her and Tessa rolls her eyes and picks the seat that is up front and smack dab in the middle. Tessa sits and fold her hands before smiling up sweetly at Magnus. Magnus frowns at her. " Cut that out." He snaps. " We are here to learn." Alec sits in a tall chair in the corner and snorts.

" I'm sorry Mr. Bane. I was just wondering if you would tell us more about yourself." Tessa says smoothly. Magnus rolls his eyes.

" Alright. Ask away." Magnus sighs and sits down in a tall stool with is a light brown.

" Can we see pictures?" A small girl with wide eyes asks. Magnus sighs.

" Sure." he says and goes over to the computer. He turns it on and we can see what's happening on his computer. It shows his homescreen which is a picture of Magnus, Tessa, Alec, and all their friends.

" Who are those people?" Will asks. He was smirking and glanced at Tessa who blushed. Magnus got in front of the board and sighed. The picture was of Izzy, Clary, Tessa, Simon, Jace, Magnus, and Alec in New York and outside in the snow. Tessa's hair was slightly damp and fell down her shoulders in small waves. Alec, Jace and Clary were smashing snow into Tessa all at the same time and the picture was taken when Tessa was in the middle of laughing. Her nose was red and her cheeks were flushed and Alec was hugging her shoulder while he rubbed snow in her hair. Clary was grinning wickedly at Tessa and only Clary's grinning face can be seen behind her shoulder. Jace was standing next to Clary and holding his stomach while laughing. Simon and Izzy were wrapped in each others arms and kissing. Then there was Magnus. He stood in the center of it all, not a hair out of place, and was stroking his cat. He looked like the son of the prince of Hell. There were three other pictures too. The next one was Tessa sitting in sweats and a hoodie curled up with hot chocolate and a blanket by the fire. Alec was next to her and had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they snuggled together ( in a completely friendly way) and smiled widely at the camera. The last one was of the whole gang at six flags in sunglasses and shorts and t-shirts.

" Some friends." Magnus says coolly. Magnus opened up his photos which even show a few videos. Magnus clicked on a photo of halloween where Jace was walking around shirtless and in white loose pants with wings on his back and small Clary was dressed as a black cat the outfit all black with a tail and hood for the ears with little gloves. Clary's bright red curls were spilling out of the hood and her eyeliner was the ' cat eye' effect. It was Jace and Clary standing together and gazing into each other's eyes. The next was when Tessa and Magnus went to the movie theater together when the rest of the gang had to do something. Magnus and Tessa went all kinds of places. The mall, Panera bread, bookstore, ice skating, and starbucks. This picture was of Tessa standing in the bookstore and laughing. She was holding a book and wrapped up in a sweater, sweats, and a scarf. Tessa was a few years younger in this picture and Magnus was about twenty. Tessa was thirteen and it might have seemed odd because of the age difference but that never bothered them. When Tessa was thirteen so was Izzy, Simon, and Clary but Jace was fifteen and Alec was seventeen where Magnus was twenty. Magnus scrolled through more photos and came to the very beginning of the camera roll. There were pictures of the gang as kids, Clary's young and happy face teeth missing and wild red curls. Clary and Simon were six years old in costumes because it was halloween. The group had known each other for quite some time but Tessa had only met a little while after. Magnus was seven years older than Tessa and didn't hang out with the group until Alec was about eleven. Tessa met everyone when she was nine.

There was another of seven year old Clary, Izzy, and Simon getting ready for school while nine year old Jace smirked at the camera, golden hair hanging in his eyes. Alec stood off to the side of the group and was looking off into the distance. He was about eleven here, two years before Alec started to question his sexuality. Magnus was kneeling next to clary who had her arms thrown around him. Magnus was fourteen and only looked like a slightly younger glittered covered gay Magnus. The next picture Magnus chose was the gang ( still without Tessa) two years older. They were out for a walk in the fall. Alec had been going through a hard time and stood off to the side in his jeans and worn sweaters. At one point, Alec had been gazing off into the distance and Magnus snapped a photo. The brilliant blue of Alec's eyes were a contrast between the bright fiery colors of fall. There was another, the two figures of eleven year old Jace and nine year old Clary under several trees. They blended yet stood out in the mass of golden, red, orange, yellow, and brown. Clary's hair had leaves scattered in it and Clary was looking up, falling leaves coming toward her. Jace was gazing shyly at Clary with adoration in his eyes. The next was a video. Magnus opened up the video. Magnus was sitting with the gang's families filming. Alec was on stage playing the guitar, his eyes closed, breathing steady. The music was gentle, like a breeze, here for one moment then gone the next. His song ended and Jace went up, he was playing the piano. Simon then played the electric guitar and those that weren't playing ( Izzy, Clary, and Magnus) were cheering everyone else on. The huge group was about to leave but they stopped and sat down because of the little girl on the stage. They didn't know her. She had a cello, it was huge, bigger than her. She wore a long floor length black lace dress. Her hair was pinned up onto the back of her head in a mass of curls and she was wearing sparkly lipgloss. She nodded her head gracefully toward the crowd as someone came out, carrying the cello for her. The room was silent, everyone holding their breath, waiting for her music. She sat down and strummed on the cello, the deep sounds vibrating in everyone's soul. She was part of the music, her appearance disappearing as everyone closed their eyes, listening to her play. The song ended and everyone rushed to their feet, clapping loudly. She offered the smallest of smiles and nodded her head to the crowd before disappearing in a mass of dark clothing behind the stage. The video ended and Magnus leaned back in his chair.

" What else do you guys want to know? My blood type?" Magnus asks with a perfect eyebrow raised. Will grins at him. " Oh shut it William." Magnus says waving his hand and Jem grins at him. Tessa gives Magnus a questioning look. How does Magnus know them? Magnus gives Tessa a 'tell you later' look. Class passes by quickly and Tessa finishes the day, trudging to her room. Tessa sets her books down when theres a knock on the door. Magnus and Alec appear all wrapped up in scarves and coats. They take Tessa out and on to the bitter cold streets of London, showing her things and eventually it gets dark. They walk back to the school and Magnus takes her up to his room. Apparently, teachers have a section where they can live and stay. The dorms are much bigger and more like an apartment. He Alec live there and Magus sits Tessa down. He attacks her hair and face, wiping, straightening, and brushing. He throws a dress and heels at Tessa before shoving her into the bathroom. Tessa looks at myself in the mirror and gasp slightly. Her eyes were dark and mysterious and her hair was sleek and straight. Tessa slides on the tight, black, sleeveless, plain, dress which went down to mid-thigh. Tessa slips in the black heels with gold studs on the back. She slipped on big gold hoop earrings. Tessa walks out and Magnus grins. Manus had changed into tight jeans and a tight black tank top that shows the outline of the six-pack underneath. Alec was still in his jeans and dark sweater. Magnus clapped his hands together.

" I have worked a miracle." Magnus mutters, coming closer to inspect Tessa. He lifts up tweezers and pluck one last stray eyebrow hair. Tessa jerked away from him and frowned.

" Magnus, is this dress suppose to be this short." She asked as she squirmed. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

" Yes." He said plainly before turning and walking out the door. " Follow me!" he shouted. Magnus must have put on more glitter than usual because it wasn't hard to find him. Just follow the glowing orb. Tessa finds Alec and Magnus climbing into a tax and races after them, jumping in too.

" Good god, how do women run to work in these?" Tessa mutters. Magnus looks over at Tessa with a smug grin. They pull up to a tall building with lots of buildings.

" Great, the mall." Alec mutters. Magnus pulls them inside and Tessa yanks her wrist out of his grasp when she sees one store. Its a tattoo shop with red lights and all kinds of designs on the windows.

" Wait, let's go in there." Tessa mutters. Alec groaned.

" My lord woman, you already have like three!" Alec complained.

" And I want five." Tessa answered. She walked in and went over to a guy. " Hi can I get a pair of angel wings on my left wrist and the words ' Words have the power to change you' on my right ankle?" Tessa asks. The big burly guy nods and Tessa sits down in the dentist like chair. As the needle comes in contact with her skin she hisses. He quickly finished and Tessa got bandaged. Alec rolls his eyes at her and Tessa sticks her tongue out at him. "Alright Alec, I dare you to get one." Tessa says smugly.

" Okay." Alec says simply. This stuns both Tessa and Magnus. Alec? Getting a tattoo? Alec goes over and asks for a tattoo. He ended up getting Magnus's name on his ribs. Alec had lifted up his t-shirt and grinned at Tessa before wiggling his hips and sticking his tongue out. Tessa laughed out loud so hard that she almost cried. Magnus was up next and choose a more interesting place to put Alec's name. He chose his butt. At this Tessa groaned and muttered something about him being a role model. They walked out in a fit of laughs and giggles. They go to some more stores and get kicked out of Victoria's secret ( *cough, cough* Alec * cough, cough*) before going out for ice cream. They run through the mall and are laughing and having fun. Tesa missed this, just letting go and having fun. They finally walk outside, the sky dark and the lights from London pulsing brightly. Turns out MAgnus has a car that he left here a few days ago. It's a truck. A black truck. Tessa shakes her head but climbs in anyway. She didn't pin Magnus as the truck to be honest. Tessa sat in between Alec and Magnus and Magnus was driving. Alec rolled the windows down and Tessa was hit with a blast of cold air. She turned the song on the radio up. It was ' Ugly heart' by G.R.L. Tessa sung along and she rarely sung. Alec stared at her stunned.

" Tessa, your voice is amazing!" Alec says grinning. Tessa sung louder and Magnus joined in and eventually Alec.

" Maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe I'm a fool. Maybe I don't know how to love. But maybe I do." They sung. " Okay you're pretty. Your face is a work of art. Your smile could light up New York City after dark. Okay, you're cover boy pretty. stamped with a beauty mark. But its such a pity a boy so pretty has a ugly heart." Tessa sung out loud. The radio was turned up all the way and Tessa could feel the sounds vibrating in her chest. They pulled up to the school and parked in the parking lot. Tessa climbed out, tugging down her dress. She didn't mind revealing this much in front of Alec and Magnus, they were family. She also didn't mind looking like this in front of strangers. But in front of teachers and people she knew, she didn't think she could do it. But Tessa said goodbye to the lovers and walked inside the school. The halls were mostly empty so she hummed the song she was just singing under her breath. She walks into her room to find it empty so she turns on the song and starts singing again. Her foot tapped against the floor as she did some more organizing in the room, leaving Jessamine's side untouched. Tessa took off her heels and collapsed in her bed. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed of days long ago.

**So sorry that it took so long to update. This is sort of a filler chapter. I don't have much time to write these days but I think since I have a really long weekend right now, I should be able to write one more chapter. I would like to thank everyone for reading it so far, it means the world to me. Please please review. They encourage me to write more and so the more reviews I get, the faster I update.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily **

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Tessa actually woke up on time today which was an amazing feat for her considering that she never wakes up on time. Tessa takes off the dress and slides into jeans and a black t-shirt with a gray hoodie. Tessa makes her way down to breakfast with her bag slung over her shoulder. She sits alone at the third 'loser' table but turns her head when she see's two quickly approaching figures. Magnus and Alec.

" Soooooooo." Magnus says biting his lip. " Have you taken off the bandage on your tattoo yet?" Magnus asks. He hasn't seen it yet since you have to put a bandage on it right after you get it done. Tessa's eyes widen.

" No, not yet." Tessa says. She slows takes the bandage off on her right ankle and shows them. Magnus grins at her.

" You wore heels." Magnus says smiling brightly.

" Shut up." Tessa says lightly smacking his shoulder. She then peels away the bandage on her left wrist. It was beautiful, each feather intricate and delicate. They looked real, like they could flutter to life right on her wrist.

" Oh my Tessa, this is beautiful." Alec whispers hesitantly touching it. Tessa smiles and throws out the garbage and slings her bag on her shoulder.

" Alright guys, I should be getting to class." Tessa mumbles before walking off.

Tessa walks down the empty hallway and shivers. She turns around but see's no one. She picks up the pace. She feels people watching her, she looks behind her. No one. She starts to run. Now, she hears footsteps other than hers. She doesn't dare look behind her.

She is suddenly slammed into the floor. Someone hits her face and Tessa lets go a groan. She thrashes and kicks, but it's not use. They weigh a lot more than Tessa and she is gasping and wheezing on the floor. Another blow to the ribs makes her nerves go on fire.

"Help." Tessa gasp but it comes out as a whisper. A slap across the face. Her attacker has a mask and she can't see anything but their eyes. Tessa can't scream and could see black spots dance her vision. Tessa was getting frantic. Tessa's books were poking her side and she freed one of her arms. She was hit again. She picked up the book and chucked it as hard as she could against the window. She had to make noise. The window rattled slightly. Tessa slammed her fist against the floor and kicked her foot into the ground.

" Help." She whispered. Tessa heaved in as much air as she could and screamed. It was short but loud and cut off when her attacker punched her in the arm and slammed her face into the ground. She heard a crack and felt pain her nose. Tessa lifted her head, everything hazy. She saw a tall figure running toward her. Everything was blurry and her head pounded.

" Tessa!" It was Will's deep voice, loud and reassuring. The weight was lifted off her and she heard a loud slam. Tessa lay gasping and sweating. Shaking, Tessa pushed herself up and felt warm blood on her face. Her nose. Tessa unsteadily got to her feet. She pinched her nose and tilted it forward. If it keeps bleeding, it's broken. Tessa's hands were covered in blood from her nose. Tessa glanced over and noticed her attacker was out cold. Will wasn't even breathing heavy. Tessa looked at him for a moment, smooth skin over corded muscle. Tessa glanced away blushing. " God, this hallway is hot. It's like the ninth circle of Hell here."

" Hell's cold." Tessa answered breathing heavy. Will looked at her for a moment seeming mildly amused.

" What?" He asks.

" The _inferno. _Hell is cold. It's covered in ice." Tessa explains as her nose slows to a drip and Tessa sighs in relief. Will comes closer and gently takes her hand off her nose and Tessa's breath catches in her throat. Will lean's in so close that she could see specks of violet in his blue glass eyes.

" I don't think it's broken." Will mutters, his breath hot against her skin and sending shivers down her spine. Will gently touches her nose, prodding and poking it. It hurts but its not unbearable. Will leans back and grins at her. " And as the temperature of hell, Miss Gray. Let me give you a piece of advice. The handsome young fellow who's rescuing you is _never _wrong. Not even if he says the sky is purple and made of hedgehogs." Tessa looks away to hide the small smile on her face and suppresses laughter. " Now, love, we ought to get you to the nurse." Will says offering his arm out with a twinkle in his eyes. Tessa tilts her head down and pinches her nose.

" You going to have to hold on to me. I can't see where I'm going." Tessa warns. He grabs her hand and laces his fingers in hers. Her fingers were coated with blood and the tips of his fingertips were covered in her blood. His long fingers wrapped around in hers and his warm palm pressed against hers. He guided her down steps. Several times she stumbled and Will caught her with grace. They got to the nurse and told her what happened. She inspected Tessa's nose and Tessa was relieved to find that it wasn't broken and that she was okay. The nose shoved two cotton balls up Tessa's nose and excused her from class. Tessa had to stay in the nurse so that the nurse could watch her for a while.

**So no one reviewed on the last chapter and I'm getting slightly discouraged. Do you guys want me to continue? Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong. If people review and actually want me to continue then I will. This is a sneak peek at the next chapter and well yeah.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


End file.
